Meddling
by onewhoshallremainnameless
Summary: One shot of the Mills sisters. It's a little dialogue heavy, but a quick fun read.


With impeccable speed, Abbie typed up her latest grueling police report. She was thankful that it was only a drunk and disorderly outside of some nearby pub. Had it been anything closely related to the pending apocolypse hours would be spent manipulating each document to sound as unapocolyptic as possible. It was this whole process that involved mouthing the words to a longly worded sentence that didn't seem to roll off the tongue as smoothly as she hoped. Then going back and deleting every word all while biting her too-short left thumbnail in frustration. One last sentence and Abbie was on her way home.

The lieutenant praised herself for slipping out of the back door so quickly. She didn't know what it is, but someone always attempts to start an hour long converstion just as her shift is over. Ms. Mills threw her jacket into the passenger seat and drove of into the night.

As the radio blasted, Abigail wailed the lyrics to Beyonce's "_Partition_".

"I don't need you seeing Yonce on her knees took forty five minutes to get all dressed up, and we ain't even gonna make it to this club," Abbie swayed from side to side.

She brought her truck to a hault when she noticed there was a red light.

"Take all of me I just wanna be the girl you like...the kinda girl you like is right here with me," the lieutenant knew that she was blessed with a beautiful voice.

However, she wouldn't let others know that she knew she had a beautiful voice; asthetics.

Abbie stopped her singing once she saw a blur of bland colors shoot past her windshield. '_oh hell no_' she thought. She put on her turning right signal and quickly followed suit. The blur of bland colors was now walking. The cop inwardly sighed. She was so tired of seeing Jenny in that damn grayish-green what ever the hell she wanted to call it vest of hers. Abbie is pretty sure that her sister has aquired more clothing other than that vest. She hunks her horn twice. The irritation on Jenny's face when she noticed who's car that horn belonged to almost made Abbie cackle.

"Can I help you." Jenny spat out without even a glance back at Abbie.

"Yeah, you can tell me why you were haul assing it through the street just a minute ago," Abbie said dully as she drove slowly alongside her still-walking sister.

"Can a girl get a little exercise without being questioned by Sleepy Hollow's finest," Jenny responded sarcastically she hated when Abbie meddled.

"Yeah, but people don't usually go jogging in skinny jeans, timberlands, a hoodie, and a vest," Abbie retorted.

Jenny stopped walking.

"What do you want Abbie," Jenny took her hands out of her pockets.

"Get in," Abbie demanded.

Jenny smirked. Why was her sister always so dramatic? She was kind of glad that Abigail picked her up because that walk back home would have been hell. The younger sister purposely left her truck parked in Abbie's driveway just in case something went down, and she didn't want anyone to have her license plate. It was nothing major, but with Jenny even a trip to Chuck E. Cheese could end in a fatality. Nothing good would have come out of Abbie witnessing fellow police officers handcuffing Jennifer.

"So, you gonna tell me why you were running across the street like that," Abbie pressed.

"Well since you're being rather nosy today I will. Now don't jump to conclusions because you tend to think I over-react," Jenny said with huge eyes.

Abbie waited expectantly.

"I visited some old...I wouldn't call them friends but lets just call them buddies of mine. Yeah, buddies," Jenny felt confident in that word.

"So they had something that belonged to me, and I went to their place to get it back. End of story," Jenny concluded.

Abbie stared at her sister, "so this '_something_' that belonged to you what was it?"

Jenny reached into her pants pocket and retrieved a locket with an engraving on it that said 'eyes open, head up'. The older sister knew exactly what it was. It had belonged to their grandmother whom gave it to their mother. It was the only thing Jenny was allowed to take to her first foster home. As children they never understood the engraving. However, with the situations they found themselves in today it's very relatable.

"I pawned it a while back and I made a promise to myself that I would get it back," Jennifer finally voiced.

"What's so hard about going into a pawn shop and buying an item back? People do it all the time," the lieutenant questioned.

"One of the guys said that someone had already purchased it. They were waiting for them to come and pick it up. He wouldn't let me buy it from him with a larger price than he sold it for. Said something about morals, whatever that is," Jenny looked out the window.

Abbied laughed,"morals huh he's an animal."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, when the guy turned around I snatched the locket and ran. I didn't expect for him to chase after me though. He should have known that he wouldn't catch up...with that beer belly ands what not," Jenny smiled.

"So you stole the necklace," Abbie seemed diasappointed.

"Hey, aren't you the one that always says '_old habits die hard_'," Jenny said jokingly.

Abbie gave her sister a once over.

"Speaking of old habits dying hard, what's up with you and this vest like for real Jenny everytime I see you your'e in it. Why do you wear it so much," Abigail stated.

Out of instinct, Jenny peered down at her sister's shoes,"The same reason you wear those hideous boots everytime _I_ see _you_," Jenny shot back.

"Oh really, your vest makes you seem taller and doesn't hurt your feet from wearing them all day all while being very fashionable. They are not hideous by the way,"Abbie gave Jenny one her underneath eyebrow stares, but not for too long she was still driving.

"Yup," was all Jenny had to say.

"I know one thing we can agree on though," the younger sister said.

"hmm what's that,"Abbie was now fixed on the road.

"Beyonce is king," Jenny said.

Abbie smiled.


End file.
